The Cast
The Main Cast The main players and sources of the words, phrases, and other things you will find on this site. Marxam "Ringtail" Aya Marxam Aya is the creator of this wiki, and the pioneer of this project, he likes to think of himself as the leader, although this may be up for debate. He is the patron god of the cult created by Z man and the apparent object of affection for Scarecrow, as well as the former object of affection for EVG (A.K.A. Closet-Furry). He is also the primary source for retarded animal-based nicknames in the group. Captain Katana phenix158 is one of the group punching bags, he is canadian, not as good at halo as he'd like you to think, and tends to brag about acomplishments. He is also considered a bitch by Marxam Aya, for letting someone else rank him up by more than 26 skill points and get him global ranks that he didn't earn in Halo 3, and thereby falsifying his stats, as well as getting medals from the deal that he otherwise could not earn. He has recon, but due to his previously stated bitch status and reason, the validity of his earning it is also in question. AntiHippie TheAntiHippie69 is one of the strange members of the group, and seems to have most of the games played by all of those inside it. He has a typically sarcastic demeanor, is violently against hippies, is slightly evil and sadistic, but for the most part is an alright guy. He has the Recon armor in Halo 3, and doesn't brag about it, though he wears it often. He is commonly one of the enforcers of new names in the group. Z man mr z man14 is the leader of a new cult centered around The Mystic Ringtail, or Marxam. He is the primary source of some of the stranger nicknames in the party, and is a great source of entertainment for all. He is friendly with most, if not all of the members of the cast, and is a regualar participant in the standard shenanigans of the group. EVG EVG is, or was a common occurace in the group's parties, but has since taken to distancing himself from the others, although he still associates with Scarecrow pretty commonly. He seems to believe the majority of the people that were formerly on his friends list were assholes, and deleted the better part of them. He's a bit bitter, although it is not obvious why. He tags along with Scarecrow more often than not, and at times seems like a younger version of him. He is one of the youngest members of the group, but nonetheless was readily accepted into it. He is also a bit of a closet furry, as well as a former obsessor over Marxam Aya. Scarecrow Scarecrow is an avid collector of masks, a furry, a gay guy, and a pretty interesting individual. He is mischevious and at times trollish, but more often than not he's a fairly decent person. He has a thing for gas masks, raccoons, and Ringtail (Who is the latter of the two) and also greatly enjoys the movie Repo: The Genetic Opera. (Ringtail rather wants to see this movie due to his description of it) He is also a minorly failed troll here on the Wiki, and has yet again recieved the Ringtailed banhammer due to it. However, Scarecrow dodged this otherwise deadly swing of said banhammer. Category:Cast